Barreras
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: No existe, ni ha existido nunca, una barrera que ellos dos no pudieran superar. Pero esta parecía especialmente sólida, lo suficiente como no para moverse ni un milímetro en estos años. Ninguno se decidía a dar el primer paso, uno por su inocencia y el otro porque la inseguridad lo corroía por dentro. Sin embargo, nunca hay que olvidar que, tarde o temprano, todas las murallas caen


Vengo con un día de retraso, pero al menos he venido. Bien, creía que jamás iba a tocar este fandom pero claro, tenía que hacer algo con el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas, sobre todo porque no puedo estar con ella en este día tan especial. **Yaikaya **ya sabes que te quiero, no te lo voy a repetir más así que... lamento hacerte leer esto u.u ¡Pero el NagiRei es precioso! Todo el mundo debería amarlos con amor (?) Si son perfectos el uno para el otro, no es culpa mía.

_Disclamer:_Free no me pertenece, bla bla bla, yo sólo hago una historia con lo que es OBVIO. Lo siento, pero quien diga que Rei y Nagisa no se quieren, se equivoca. Sé que soy irracional, pero no puedo evitarlo.

_Resumen: __No existe, ni ha existido nunca, una barrera que ellos dos no pudieran superar. Siempre lo conseguían trabajando juntos, incansablemente, sin apartar la vista de su objetivo y sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Pero este muro parecía especialmente sólido y fuerte, lo suficiente como no para moverse ni un milímetro con el paso de los años; lo peor era que ninguno se decidía a dar el primer paso, uno debido a su inocencia y el otro porque la inseguridad lo corroía por dentro. Sin embargo, nunca hay que olvidar que, tarde o temprano, todas las murallas caen. BL._

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**~Barreras~**

**Nagisa x Rei**

Cualquiera que tuviera dos ojos en la cara diría sin ningún tipo de vacilación que Nagisa era muy lindo. Es decir, era de corta estatura, complexión delgada, la cara agradable y simpática, rubio y con los ojos de un color que parecía granate dependiendo de la luz del sol; cumplía todos y cada uno de los requisitos. Pero hay muchos chicos que podían considerarse "adorables" con sólo echarles un vistazo, como Nitori, a primera vista no había nada de especial en Nagisa, pero a diferencia de esos otros, él no se escondía tras una maraña de halagos y de palabras aduladoras para sacar algún beneficio. No, él era así.

Le gustaba agradar a la gente, claro como a todos, pero su personalidad le impedía tener la intención de hacer daño a la gente. No sabía insultar como tan a menudo hacía Rin, ni podía hacer oídos sordos a algún amigo que necesitara ayuda. No sabía hablar mal de sus amigos, no conocía la palabra "humillar", ni podía hacer alguna cosa que resulte ser ofensiva. Todos quienes lo conocían, obviando muy raras excepciones, lo definían como alegre, divertido, simpático y agradable. No era difícil oír comentarios como: _«Es un buen chico, jamás haría daño a una mosca»._

Tampoco le interesaba ser el protagonista en todos y cada uno de los eventos en los que participaba, de hecho casi siempre prefería estar en un segundo plano. Estaba ahí para motivar, para estar con sus amigos, para celebrar una victoria, pero había cosas que requerían una atención más exhaustiva. Una de esas ocasiones surgió durante las Nacionales, sabía que la amistad de Rin y Haru se rompería definitivamente después de aquel día, ganara quien ganara, y siendo sinceros, los verdaderos amigos eran mucho más importantes que una copa vacía. Y ellos dos tenían una amistad tan sólida que parecía hecha de diamante, a pesar de que habían estado tan poco tiempo juntos. Sabía que debía hacer algo para que se reconciliaran, cualquier cosa, incluso estaba preparado para pasar a medidas tan drásticas como encerrarlos a los dos en el cuarto de las escobas. Estaba desesperado, realmente desesperado, sólo un milagro habría podido arreglar esas situación.

Al final ese milagro se apareció con nombre y apellido: Rei Ryugazaki, quien fue el salvador del día. Su gesto había sido generoso para muchos pero sólo Nagisa que lo conocía como nadie, sabía lo mucho que había significado para Rei apartarse educadamente para que Haru y Rin pudieran nadar juntos una vez más.

A Nagisa le agradaba mucho Rei. Le parecía el chico más extraordinario, emocionante y enigmático del mundo. Sabía que se tomaba muy en serio cada actividad que llamara su atención y que siempre se esforzaba por ser mejor, siempre mejorando, siempre superándose a sí mismo, alegrándose cuando lo conseguía y haciendo sus cálculos de nuevo cuando se equivocaba. Jamás le había visto tirar la toalla y pese a todo, Rei había sabido retirarse por el bien del equipo. Por el bien de la amistad.

Costó que Rei se uniera a su club, empleó mucho esfuerzo y dedicación en conseguirlo pero a Nagisa no le importaba porque sabía que el club necesitaba a una persona como él, tan increíble, tan diligente, siempre quería superarse a sí mismo y no dejaba que sus miedos le impidieran alcanzar su meta. Nagisa no se podía considerar una persona caprichosa, al menos no con las personas, sólo con dulces y helados; pero se le metió entre ceja y ceja que Rei debía ser el cuarto nadador y no paró hasta lograrlo.

Acabaron siendo muy buenos amigos, en contra de lo que podía haber resultado impensable en un primer momento con la seriedad de uno y el entusiasmo del otro, pero lo cierto era que se complementaban bien, a su manera tan peculiar. Poco después de conocerle, Nagisa le comentó que se le daban muy mal las matemáticas y desde entonces Rei no ha podido dejar de ir a su casa cada vez que tenía una duda con esa locura que eran las ecuaciones, matrices y derivadas. Muchas veces le convencía para que se quedara a cenar y otras tantas para que se quedara a dormir ya que ¿iba a volver a casa de noche y solo? ¿Para qué si tenía una cama muy cómoda a su lado?

Además, Nagisa podía ser muy despistado, demasiado en algunas ocasiones, pero intuitivamente sabía cuándo las personas tenían un problema, especialmente Rei. Pero él no era de esos le gustaba pregonar cuando había algo que le incomodaba o no le dejaba dormir, así que Nagisa le llevaba al cine a ver alguna película que había estado "deseando" que estrenaran desde hacía semanas y que "no podía pasar un día más sin verla" y _por fi, Rei, acompáñame que quiero verla contigo. _Después de ver la película, horrible en muchas ocasiones, y tras cenar ese restaurante tan barato que Rei le aconsejó una vez, siempre acababa contándole lo que le pasaba. Y Nagisa, en ese momento, escuchaba sin interrumpir, al terminar le abrazaba con un:

—Tranquilo, todo se va a solucionar, no te preocupes.

Siempre le ayudaba a buscar una solución y se negaba a levantarse del asiento hasta que la encontraban y Rei volvía a ser el mismo de nuevo.

—Gracias, Nagisa —decía Rei sonriendo algo más animado.

Se le abría un mundo cada vez que veía esa sonrisa y por eso todo merecía la pena.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, agotados, volvían a casa juntos cogiendo el tren y esperando uno sentado al lado del otro, las ocho paradas que separaban su casa del instituto. Debido al suave traqueteo del tren, los niveles de energía bajo suelo y la calidez del cuerpo de su compañero muy cerca de él, Nagisa caía rendido en su hombro porque últimamente dormir apoyado en Rei era sinónimo de tener unos muy felices sueños.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Nagisa conociera el lado dulce de Rei. Y no se refería sólo a su obsesión casi insana por la belleza, sino por cada vez que enrojecía al decirle un halago, o por cómo le temblaba la voz cada vez que se le quedaba mirando mucho tiempo, o por cómo se colocaba las gafas dándole unos preciosos segundos antes de contestar una pregunta especialmente difícil, o por cómo le hablaba con un cariño tan especial que dijera lo que le dijera le hacía sentir que era único en el mundo, aunque fuera un pequeño reproche o una corrección en su tarea.

En apenas un año, Nagisa empezó a considerarle como su mejor amigo y, muy poco después, Rei se convirtió en la persona a quien más admiraba y respetaba.

Cuando el instituto terminó definitivamente, hubo que hacer planes para el futuro y poco después se enteró de que Rei había conseguido una beca y que estudiaría en la Universidad de Tokio. Una muy grata sorpresa, al menos eso pensó al principio. Pero mantuvo la compostura mientras la ayudaba a arreglar el traslado, mientras recogía sus cosas y las metía con cuidado en las cajas, mientras le acompañaba a la estación y charlaba con él como si no estuvieran a punto de separarse.

En una parte muy pequeña de su cerebro, hacía la cuenta atrás de los minutos que le quedaban para seguir fingiendo que no ocurría nada y cuando llegó a cero, no pudo evitar derrumbarse en la mitad de una frase. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y escondió el rostro en su pecho, intentado no gritar esas injustas palabras que había pensado nada más recibir la noticia y que se había estado repitiendo durante todo ese tiempo. «_Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo, no me dejes solo. Si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría para que no cojas ese tren. No me apartes de tu lado, haré lo que sea»._

—Volveré para las fiestas de primavera —tartamudeó Rei sin saber qué decir.

—No será lo mismo —dijo entre hipos sin querer separarse de él. Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta y le provocaban pequeños temblores. No sabía que podía costar tanto separase de su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué no? Nos enviaremos mensajes todos los días y hablaremos por teléfono como hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.

—Pero no podré verte —susurró levantando levemente la mirada.

Rei tragó saliva, le dio un último abrazo y, con sus pulgares, le secó las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo en sus ojos.

—Dame tu móvil.

Antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, se colocó a su lado y echó una foto. La imagen de los dos apareció en la pantalla y Nagisa tuvo que reírse por la expresión de sorpresa de su propia cara junto a la de satisfacción de Rei. Desde luego, era el pragmatismo en persona.

—¿No habías dicho que no te gustaban mucho las fotos? —preguntó recogiendo el móvil.

—Tú querías verme todos los días —le aclaró él ajustándose las gafas—. Ahora podrás.

Sin querer aguantar más tiempo, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y luego dos más. Y al recordar que estaba a punto de marcharse, le volvió a abrazar.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, Rei.

—De… de nada —dijo él apartándose, más avergonzado que nunca.

Mucho más tarde, después de que los padres de Rei ya habían regresado a casa y Haru y los demás se hubieron marchado, Nagisa seguía mirando aquella fotografía, perfilando la expresión de Rei con los dedos, intentando no olvidarse de ninguno de sus rasgos, hasta que el móvil se quedó sin batería y se apagó por sí solo.

oooooooo

Todo el que conociera a Rei Ryugazaki admitía que era un chico listo. Muy listo, en realidad. Su habilidad más destacable era que podía hacer cálculos sin necesidad de otra cosa más que su cerebro. La gente llegaba a pensar que el chico debía de amar la perfección, el orden y la lógica, era lo más sencillo. Por ello nadie se esforzaba por conocer a Rei, no se acercaban para aprender más de él ya que suponían que no era más que un empollón que prefería estar solo en cualquier situación.

Si alguno de ellos hubiera puesto interés en hablar con él más que para pedirle los apuntes o que le explicara alguna cosa, sabría que Rei era mucho más de lo que la gente veía.

Era comprensible que nadie confiara en él en un primer momento ya que su aspecto podía resultar ser un poco intimidante. Demasiado alto para ser japonés, demasiado erguido, imponente, como si se creyera el dueño del mundo, con un peinado perfecto, una cara simétrica, y unas gafas rojizas que completaban la etiqueta de _"listillo egocéntrico"._ En realidad, Rei no pensaba que era mejor que nadie, estudiaba en su propio beneficio y no por superar a nadie en los exámenes finales. En cualquier caso, todos sus compañeros de la universidad sabían que podían contar con él para cualquier tema ya que siempre echaba una mano a todo el que se lo pedía.

Otra característica peculiar que nadie conocía de Rei era que amaba la belleza. No la belleza de los números ni de la simetría, amaba la belleza como sinónimo de perfección, de armonía, de equilibrio. Pero algo así no estaba en todas partes, había que buscarla concienzudamente mirar a través donde nadie más veía. La belleza no sólo consistía en un cuadro bonito, en un problema de matemáticas sin fallos o un salto al agua perfectamente ejecutado. No, había algo más, algo abstracto y tangible al mismo tiempo, y no supo exactamente qué era hasta que conoció a Nagisa.

En un principio creyó que se llevaban bien precisamente por ser tan diferentes. La prudencia contra la impulsividad. El orden contra el caos. El yin contra el yang. Dos polos enfrentados entre sí y condenados a existir a expensas del otro ya que, si lo pensamos detenidamente, ¿qué era el amor sin el odio sino dos partes de un mismo todo? No en vano decían que la distancia entre el uno al otro, era tan sólo un paso. Pero luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa, otra muy distinta, y que pondría en patas arriba su mundo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Y eso no fue hasta mucho después de encontrarse mirando durante una hora la cara de Nagisa dormida y apacible apoyada en su hombro, después de que vio que podía estar escuchándole hablar con entusiasmo sin cansarse, varios meses más tarde de que comprobara que se pasaba más horas intentando desentrañar esa incógnita en su personalidad que le fascinaba y le atraía como un imán que haciendo los deberes del instituto.

Lo comprendió aquella Navidad en la que nos cinco habían quedado en la ciudad para hacer sus compras juntos. Terminaron antes de lo que habían esperado y Makoto los animó a acercarse a ver el enorme árbol que había en medio de la plaza con esas luces rojizas, doradas y plateadas. Era realmente hermoso, Rei no podía apartar la mirada de la copa, donde estaba la enorme estrella blanca que era la guinda de aquella noche tan increíblemente resplandeciente.

—Vamos a verlo más de cerca —le animó Nagisa cogiéndole la mano y apretando sus dedos congelados. Rei avanzó con él alejándose de los otros que todavía miraban el árbol ensimismado, hasta encontrarse en la base donde estaban los regalos gigantes y aquel enorme oso de peluche que Rei podía jurar que le estaba mirando. Sin soltarle la mano, Nagisa se acercó más a él para hacerse oír sobre todo aquel ruido de los villancicos que estaban transmitiendo por los altavoces—. ¿No es bonito?

—Mucho —contestó Rei sin ser consciente de que estaba mirando las mejillas sonrojadas de Nagisa y esos mechones de pelo tan rebeldes que se negaban a estar atrapados bajo su gorro de lana.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —le dijo enseñándole una caja de tamaño mediano—. No podía esperar hasta Navidad porque no nos podremos ver en todo el día, así que prefiero dártelo ya.

Rei cogió esa cajita, dudoso y la miró como si fuera el más extraño problema que se había encontrado nunca.

—¡No es una bomba! —se rio Nagisa.

—Es que yo no tengo nada para ti —se avergonzó él devolviéndole el regalo—. No puedo aceptarlo.

—No digas tonterías, ya sabes que eso me da igual. —Le puso la caja en las manos y se cruzó de brazos con un mohín que parecía ser de enfado—. Te lo he comprado porque me apetecía, ¿es que vas a rechazar un regalo mío?

Rei negó con la cabeza, aquello era lo último que se le hubiera querido pasar por la cabeza y abrió la caja todavía con miedo. Y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar un pequeño reloj digital con la correa de color azul oscuro.

—Así podrás cronometrarte cuando entrenes tú solo y mejorarás más rápido —dijo Nagisa explicándole cómo se programaba la función de cronómetro—. Y es azul para que vaya a juego con tu pelo —añadió riéndose.

—Esto es… vaya… no sé qué decir. —No eran muchas veces las que Rei se quedaba sin palabras, pero curiosamente Nagisa era el protagonista de todas ellas—. Gracias.

—De nada —contestó él sonriendo.

En ese momento, el suelo se abrió sobre sus pies al comprobar que Nagisa era más brillante y más hermoso que todos aquellos adornos vacíos que le rodeaban. Y por fin, comprendió esa paradoja que le había estado evitando desde que le conoció, por fin consiguió resolver ese problema que siempre le había parecido imposible, logró despejar esa _x _en la ecuación más confusa que había visto en su vida.

Y es que Nagisa era la belleza en su más pura expresión.

No le atraía porque fuera completamente opuesto a él, sino porque era todo lo que había estado buscando durante toda su vida. Esa belleza que había tratado de encontrar en la ejecución perfecta de los ejercicios de natación ni se podía comparar a la cara de Nagisa feliz por haber encontrado un regalo que le gustara.

Y el saber eso le aterró de todas las maneras posibles.

—Deberíamos volver —anunció Rei dando la vuelta y acariciando el reloj con mimo.

—Claro, vamos con Haru.

Al volver de las vacaciones, Nagisa encontró un juego de lápices de colores de primera calidad y un blog de notas en su cajón de los zapatos con un lazo de color rojo como único adorno. Tras la confusión inicial, fue corriendo hacia Rei para abrazarle por su cuello mientras repetía incesantemente _graciasgraciasgracias. _Al día de hoy, Rei todavía se pregunta cómo pudo averiguar que había sido él quien le había hecho el regalo.

Poco después de aquel descubrimiento al pie del árbol de Navidad, Rei empezó a comprobar unos comportamientos en su cuerpo poco usuales, unas conductas que siempre habían estado ahí pero nunca había sido, ni había querido, ser consciente de ellos. Como que su corazón se disparaba cuando veía a Nagisa corriendo por el pasillo en su dirección. O que su cuerpo, especialmente su cara, se volvía demasiado caliente cuando Nagisa le brindaba esos halagos que, según él, no merecía. O que sus piernas se volvían de mantequilla caliente cada vez que le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso es el amor —le explicó Gou (_¡Kou!) _cuando le hizo un resumen de los síntomas.

Enamorado… ¿él? Siempre había creído que era asexual ahora que lo cierto era que nunca se había preocupado por esas cosas para sentarse y pensar cuál era su orientación sexual, pero era posible que se sintiera atraído con él, más atraído de lo que había pensado. Podía ser gay, no había nada malo en ello, lo único que le preocupaba era la reacción de Nagisa cuando se lo contara. Así que prefirió alargar el momento todo lo que pudo, pero cada vez que se sentía dispuesto a jugárselo todo y contárselo, pensaba que después tendría que darle explicaciones y entonces siempre se echaba para atrás. _«Ah, eres gay, bien, no lo sabía, ¿y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?» «Porque la verdad es que me gustas tú, Nagisa». _No, no podría tener esa conversación con él y cada vez era más difícil encontrarse en la misma habitación sin que ese tema pasara por su mente.

Así que cuando le concedieron la beca, aceptó de inmediato. Iba a estar sólo el segundo cuatrimestre, pero no sólo era una estupenda oportunidad de tener la mejor educación en una Universidad que le encantaba, sino que podría poner distancias entre los dos y se aclararía las ideas.

El problema se encontraba en que cada vez era más difícil pasar un día sin él. Y eso sólo hacía dos meses que le había dejado en la estación de tren con esa sonrisa triste y esa mirada algo vacía.

—Ey, Rei —comentó Arya acercándose a él tras la clase—. ¿Te apetece acompañarme al karaoke?

—¿Yo? —preguntó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que se acercaban sin tener la intención de pedirles los apuntes.

—Sí, claro. Siempre he pensado que necesitas relajarte un poco, estás muy tenso. ¿Te apetece?

Ni se lo pensó dos veces. Últimamente se encontraba demasiado solo encerrado en su habitación.

—Yo… claro. Voy contigo. Aunque no canto muy bien.

—No pasa nada —le tranquilizó la chica con una agradable sonrisa—. Eso tiene fácil solución.

oooooooo

Nagisa miraba su móvil.

Últimamente era una especie de costumbre para él, miraba su móvil al levantarse y antes de ir a dormir, lo revisaba entre clases, antes de coger el tren, antes ponerse los auriculares y dejar que la música lo inundara para olvidar que no tenía con quien hablar en el camino de vuelta a su casa. Nunca había sido un verdadero fanático de las tecnologías, pero necesitaba verificar que Rei no le había enviado ningún mensaje para contestarle de inmediato. Además, le gustaba quedarse embobado mirando la foto que se habían hecho antes de su partida, porque normalmente pensaba tanto en él que se le borraba un poco más los rasgos de su cara, su expresión al sorprenderse y al sonreír. Había comprobado que su memoria era como un libro, que cuanto más lo abría, las hojas envejecían y las palabras se emborronaban, así que rescataba esa foto cada vez que le ocurría para que Rei estuviera bien presente en su memoria, tal y como él lo recordaba.

Sin embargo, esa vez fue diferente a las anteriores. Nagisa miraba la pantalla porque estaba pensando en la extraña conversación que había mantenido con Rei minutos antes. Le había dicho que no podía hablar porque estaba con una chica en el karaoke y le había cortado sin dejar despedirse. Había sido demasiado precipitado, él nunca había hecho eso antes, siempre me tomaba su tiempo para desearle un buen día, que no se metiera en problemas y que ya hablarían por la noche.

Se encogió de hombros y llamó a Makoto a ver si podían quedar ya que había tenido un día bastante malo en la universidad, no había podido centrarse en ninguna de las clases y no le apetecía enfrentarse a esos apuntes que había hecho de forma aleatoria, pero le sorprendió al saber que ya estaba ocupado.

—¿Es que no lo sabes, Nagisa? Hoy es catorce de febrero.

—¿Y qué?

Se escuchó un interminable silencio a través del aparato que terminó en un suave suspiro.

—Catorce de febrero, San Valentín, el día de los enamorados.

—Ah… —dijo Nagisa procesando lentamente la información— ah… bien, entonces nada.

—Otro día hablamos, ¿vale?

Nagisa colgó con las manos temblorosas, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. Rei no tenía novia, era imposible, si siempre se quedaba en su habitación a estudiar porque «_tengo muchas cosas que hacer, esto no se acaba nunca». _Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho. ¿Le había mentido? ¿Rei? ¿Eso era posible? Claro, cualquiera podía mentir, podía ser que se hubiera dado cuenta lo mucho que Nagisa le estaba echando de menos y Rei no se lo hubiera contado para hacerle sentir mal. Él había sospechado que algo le ocurría, pero nunca había sabido sacarle nada, había creído que eran imaginaciones suyas, que estaba estresado con la universidad y sus nuevas obligaciones pero eso se lo había confirmado. Claro que tenía novia, si era raro que no la tuviera de antes. Quizás se iba a quedar todas las vacaciones con ella. O quizá encontraba trabajo en la capital y se quedaba a hacer su vida ahí, cualquier empresa se lo rifaría en cuanto viesen lo inteligente que es… No, no. Estaba empezando a ser irracional y no podía dejarse llevar por su absurda imaginación. Todo debía tener una explicación, una lógica y concisa, y Rei podría dársela sin ningún problema. Así que debía esperar y llamarle cuando estuviera seguro que ya estaba desocupado.

Así que se pasó la tarde intentando entretenerse con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera para dejar de pensar en Rei. Fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad con la música bien alta, de esa que hacía que se le embotaran los sentidos y olvidara hasta su nombre, se encerró en su habitación dibujando el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana aunque acabó haciendo varias líneas discontinuas sin pies ni cabeza. También aquel trabajo que llevaba retrasando durante meses ya que le parecía un aburrimiento total y acabó antes de lo pensado, y así bajó a cenar sin apetito, ni sed, ni ganas de fingir que estaba como siempre. Sus hermanas se preocuparon, no era normal que Nagisa hubiera estado todo el día prácticamente sin hablar, vagando de un lado para otro sin hacer nada en concreto, así que le preguntaron directamente qué le pasaba.

—Nada importante, no os preocupéis —contestó él con toda la amabilidad que pudo reunir. La verdad era que no sabía cómo iba a empezar a contar lo que le ocurría si ni él mismo lo entendía.

Al terminar la cena más larga de su existencia (la insistencia de sus hermanas la había vuelto interminable), subió a su habitación con la mente un solo objetivo: llamar a Rei y aclarar esa angustia que llevaba arrastrando todo el día.

Sentado en la cama, con el ceño fruncido y las piernas cruzadas, se enfrentó una vez más a la pantalla de su móvil que lo desafiaba brillando con fuerza en la más completa oscuridad. Y ahora que había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿qué iba a decirle? Debía ir improvisando conforme la marcha porque todavía no tenía claro cómo le iba a llamar la atención si tenía la mente tan confundida que no sabía qué pensar en ese momento. Pero lo más urgente era hablar con él cuanto antes, lo demás ya se vería.

Suspiró cogiendo fuerzas y empezó a marcar el número que ya se sabía de memoria. Pero antes de pulsar el botón de llamada, el móvil empezó a sonar de repente con una alegre melodía que llenó el espacio que antes ocupaba el silencio. Nagisa dio un respingo y lo cogió con fuerza para que no se le escaparan de las manos, sonrió felizmente cuando vio que precisamente era Rei quien le llamaba. Se tiró en la cama cuan largo era, aliviado y calmado, sintiendo que el nudo que llevaba sintiendo en la garganta todo el día se evaporaba y se deshacía como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte —dijo nada más descolgar.

Un gruñido lastimero le respondió por el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Rei? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… no, no sé, no me he roto nada al menos. —Escuchó un jadeo roto y Nagisa empezó a preocuparse—. ¿Sabías que hoy era San Valentín? Yo no tenía ni idea.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—La chica con la salí esta tarde sólo quería quedar conmigo para poner celosa a su novia —le dijo Rei jadeando pesadamente—. Y lo consiguió, lo malo es que la novia se desquitó conmigo en vez de con ella. Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada.

El alivio que sintió no era comparable con ninguna otra cosa. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante tanta información así que, como cada vez que algo así le ocurría, acabó comentando lo más obvio y lo menos importante.

—¿Te ha dado una paliza una chica? —preguntó Nagisa abrazando a su almohada.

—¡Eso no era una chica! Eso… no sé, no quiero recordar lo que pasó.

—Había llegado a pensar que tenías novia —soltó de repente sin pensar, como la mayoría de las ocasiones.

—¿Qué, yo? Imposible —carcajeó Rei—. Yo no… no podría…

Ahí estaban, esas frases que Rei decía hasta la mitad y luego se callaba, como si se arrepintiera de empezar a hablar. Por eso le daba la sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo importante y esa inquietud no se iba.

—Ah, compré los billetes para volver a casa —comentó Rei poniéndose cómodo de nuevo—, llegaré el cinco de abril, ¿te viene bien?

—¿Sí? —gritó Nagisa poniéndose en pie de un salto— ¡Eso es genial! Te veré muy, muy pronto, no puedo esperar a que vengas.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco más —aclaró él con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica y algo bobalicona aprovechando de que Nagisa no podía verle. Lo cierto era que Rei siempre tenía esa expresión cuando escuchaba su voz por teléfono y eso era algo que él jamás sabría—. Al menos un par de meses.

—No me importa con tal de verte.

—Bueno, me voy a la cama que estoy realmente cansado —dijo después de un corto silencio—. Mañana te volveré a llamar. No te metas en líos.

—Nunca lo hago. No es divertido si no estás aquí para pararme —añadió él sonriendo tímidamente.

Al colgar lo primero que hizo fue levantarse para buscar entre las innumerables cosas que tenía encima del escritorio, el calendario. Y, despacito y con buena letra, se propuso contar los días que faltaban para volver a ver a Rei.

Cincuenta días exactos, que se convirtieron en cincuenta veces que Nagisa se levantó haciendo una marca en su calendario, fueron cincuenta desayunos pensando en qué podía hacer con Rei cuando él regresara y fueron cincuenta llamadas de atención de sus compañeros porque no prestaba atención en clase. Cincuenta días dieron para más de cincuenta sonrisas tontas pensando en lo cerca que estaba de verle, dieron para cincuenta risitas tontas cuando le llamaba por teléfono y le decía «_uno menos, queda el resto» _y dieron para cincuenta ocasiones que se acostó con el móvil en la mano recordándose la cantidad de tiempo que le faltaba para verle.

Pero el tiempo avanza, lento pero incansable, listo para hacer que Nagisa se despertara de repente y se recordara _«es hoy»._

Llegó a la estación mucho antes de la hora, ya que no estaba dispuesto a perder un segundo más sin él. Rin, Haru y Makoto aparecieron poco después, también impacientes de volver a verle y Gou corrió hasta el andén cinco minutos antes de que el tren alcanzara su destino.

Y lo hizo, poco minutos después de las seis de la tarde, pero lo hizo (aunque no anunciando su llegada con ese pitido que Nagisa había oído en las películas). Impaciente, recorrió los vagones a paso ligero, buscando una cabellera azulada que le diera la pista definitiva para encontrar e Rei en esa marabunta de personas.

Lo encontró en el penúltimo vagón, bajando su enorme maleta negra y entrecerrando los ojos para hallar algo que se le escapaba a la vista, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Nagisa y le sonrió afirmativamente.

Nagisa corrió hasta alcanzarle y le saltó para colgarse de su cuello y abrazarle como si no lo hubiera visto en milenios.

—Ya llegaste, ya llegaste, ya llegaste —dijo con la voz temblorosa—. Bienvenido a casa.

Rei se quedó en suspenso varios segundos antes de corresponderle el abrazo y susurrar:

—Sí, ya estoy en casa. Gracias por esperarme.

—Siempre.

Cualquiera podría pensar que ese _siempre _sólo significa podría llegar a esperarle mucho tiempo. A Rei le sonó a algo distinto. Algo más profundo, más etéreo, más hermoso que los simples _siempre _que había escuchado toda la vida. Cuando Nagisa decía _siempre _era una promesa irrompible que prácticamente le gritaba que le estaría esperando durante milenios si podía abrazarle durante un segundo en su último aliento. Era un _siempre _para siempre, era la más pura belleza en concentrada en una única palabra, era un siempre que significaba _tú y yo, juntos. Siempre._

Rei se tragó las lágrimas y se concentró en abrazarle sin romperle, que era lo único que había pensado durante las últimas dieciséis semanas.

Llegó a casa el tiempo suficiente como para saludar a sus padres, sacar las cosas de la maleta y cenar todos juntos. Sobre las diez de la noche, salió al jardín y buscó una sombra menuda que siempre se encontraba a media luz, como escondiéndose de la luna y enfrentándose a ella. Aquella vez no fue una excepción.

—Las antiguas costumbres nunca cambian —afirmó Nagisa acercándose a él lentamente.

—Yo no quiero que cambien —afirmó poniéndose a su lado.

Nagisa negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco.

Dos o tres veces a la semana, Nagisa caminaba siguiendo las vías del tren en tramo de una sola estación desde su casa hasta la de Rei mientras el ocaso se ponía a su izquierda. Después, entre ambos desandaban lo andado hasta llegar a la casa del chico y ahí Rei se despedía con un beso en la mejilla y un _buenas noches_ que sonaba más bien _quédate conmigo un poco más. _Aquella noche no fue distinta, unas cuantas bromas, un par de preguntas formuladas con la única intención de avergonzar al otro y un par de silencios con los que ambos se sintieron muy cómodos. Se estaba bien volver a hacer lo mismo de siempre, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban y jamás lo harían.

Excepto el reflejo de la luna creciente en la cara de Nagisa Que era más hermoso cada vez que lo miraba.

—¿Te irás otra vez? —preguntó Nagisa con miedo.

—No, no me iré de nuevo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Aquí tengo todo lo que podría desear, no necesito estar en otro lugar… —_sólo contigo._

—He estado muy aburrido sin ti. Te he extrañado mucho —comentó Nagisa desacelerando un poco el paso al verse ya en la calle paralela a la suya.

—Lo sé, y yo a ti. Pero al menos me has estado viendo, ¿no? Con la foto.

—Sí, claro. No he dejado de mirarla todos los días —indicó sonriendo y echando entrelazando las manos en la espalda.

—Pues guárdala bien, no creo que vuelvas a tener otra de mí.

—¿Bromeas? Te pienso hacer muchas, muchas, muchas más fotos cuando no te des cuenta. Y serán mi único tesoro, no las compartiré con nadie.

Rei carraspeó sonoramente, intentando disimular su timidez, y le dejó en la puerta de su edificio.

—¿Nos vemos mañana en la piscina, no? —preguntó Nagisa volviéndose a él—. Haru nos matará si no aparecemos temprano.

—Claro, tengo que volver a ponerme en forma.

Rei quería largarse de ahí cuanto antes, quería volver a su antigua habitación y que, al cerrar los ojos, dejara de ver a Nagisa, que desapareciera de su mente de una vez o que, al menos, no le viera como algo más que un amigo. No podía separase de él, no podía estar con él, no podía fingir que nada le estaba ocurriendo así que ¿qué podía hacer además de huir? Nada, absolutamente nada, sólo quedarse fascinado con el reflejo de la luna besando su cara, sus párpados, sus labios, allí todo donde él jamás lo haría. Brillante, Nagisa brillaba aunque no hubiera luces de Navidad que le iluminaran, su cuerpo era luz y fuego y calor, Rei se sentía como una solitaria polilla cansada de luchar.

Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla como todas las noches y desaparecer antes de hacer ninguna locura, pero justo en ese momento Nagisa se volvió para hacerle algún otro comentario aleatorio que le hiciera quedarse un par de segundos más con él. Los labios de Rei rozaron fugazmente con la comisura de su boca y eso fue suficiente para separarse de inmediato, demasiado avergonzado como para volver a mirarle a la cara y mucho más dispuesto a perderlo todo en un loco intento que le correspondiera.

—B-b-buenas noches —tartamudeó dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por la esquina. Ahí mismo se paró un momento para respirar con tranquilidad y olvidarse de aquel cosquilleo que le instaba a continuar con lo que casi ni había empezado. Apretó los puños contra sus rodillas, esforzándose a recuperar la calma y el control, había sido un error, lo remediaría al día siguiente, no podía hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. No había sido nada, apenas una caricia con los labios, no debía sentirse tan nervioso por eso.

Entonces Nagisa le llamó. Una vez. Sólo una. Y Rei era incapaz de marcharse cuando él le llamaba así que, tras brindarse unos segundos pensando únicamente en respirar, acudió otra vez a su puerta, impávido y con la cara inexpresiva, donde él le esperaba en la misma posición que le había dejado momentos antes.

—Rei…

Su voluntad de hierro se rompió en mil pedazos.

—Yo no… no quería… no había pensado que…

—Rei… —repitió por tercera vez cogiéndole de la camisa—, necesito saber. Por favor.

No dejó que él respondiera. Juntó sus labios y dejó que su cuerpo respondiera solo a esa increíble sensación de que el mundo giraba y se daba la vuelta y todo se volvía del revés. Ninguno de los dos sabía dar un beso de verdad por lo que apenas fue un simple roce algo más profundo en algunas ocasiones en los que uno de ellos se atrevía a ir un poco más allá antes de que los nervios y la inexperiencia les separara. Rei tenía las gafas parcialmente empañadas y Nagisa la mirada vidriosa. Si ambos hubieran sabido besar, ninguno habría sabido despegarse del otro en toda la noche robándose mucho más que un beso. Pero se apartaron antes de que Nagisa se diera cuenta lo mucho que el otro había esperado esa oportunidad, se retiró antes de que la curiosidad pudiera con él y le preguntara inocentemente: _«¿Desde cuándo?» _Y, entre mareado y feliz, Rei tendría que contestar: _«Desde hace toda una vida». _Afortunadamente los dos disfrutaban de la bendita bendición de la ignorancia por lo que disfrutaron de ese cándido beso como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Aunque probablemente lo era.

Y respecto a lo que ocurrió después… bueno, decirlo sería señalar algo obvio, como afirmar que el cielo es azul, que el sol se pone por el oeste, o que en los pueblos hay enchufes, ¿no?**  
**

* * *

En realidad este fic se iba a llamar "En los pueblos hay enchufes" intentando revelar lo obvia que es esa relación, pero "Barreras" me parecía más adecuado. Y he acabado tan bruscamente porque veía que el fic seguía y seguía y no era capaz de hacerle un final XD ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cielo! Un día de retraso, pero ya está aquí.

Besos, te quiere:

KJ*


End file.
